Ghosting
by fluffygammawolf
Summary: All it takes is one maniac driver to turn Tony's life upside down. His best friend gets killed and he just can't cope. That is until he gets a ghostly appearance that shocks him to his very core. For the maximum amount of science bros feels you should listen to ghosting by mother mother while you read this.


It had been almost two months since scientist Bruce Banner died. His lab partner and best friend Tony Stark had been devastated when the police called him. Apparently some maniac driver had ran Bruce over. Tony had cried for many nights as he clutched at his pillow. Tonight was the same as every other night had been. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer before putting a random movie on and getting lost in thought. The other people of their team had tried helping Tony but he would always shoo them away. He had always felt like someone was behind him, but when he would look there was no one. Tony blamed it on the alcohol.

•••

Bruce looked at Tony longingly. He had been with Tony ever since Bruce had been killed. No one could see him or hear him and Bruce had to endure silently as he watched Tony slowly kill himself with alcohol. He had to watch as his best friend looked through him as if he wasn't there. He had to watch all traces of happiness and joy leave his best friends eyes as he tried to drink all of his problems away. He couldn't take it and stood in front of the fridge when Tony went to grab the second beer can. "Tony don't do this to yourself..." He said quietly knowing Tony wouldn't hear him.

"Bruce! You're dead... am I going crazy... fucking hell I'm going crazy..." Tony muttered as he stared at Bruce incredulously.

Bruce smiled widely, "You can see me!" He said as tears began to form in his eyes. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Bruce added trying to lighten the mood.

He had the all to familiar dissipating feeling in his stomach and he lost form. "Fuck. Give me a second I hate when this happens."

Tony heard Bruce's voice but couldn't see him. His head was reeling. His dead best friend was here. Right now. His best friend was a ghost. Tony wanted to be happy, but Bruce being here meant he had unfinished business on earth. It also meant Bruce had been here for since he had died, but why could Tony only see him now. Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when Bruce appeared again.  
Bruce gave a small frown as he noticed the tears in Tony's eyes, "Why are you crying?"

Tony sniffled and wiped his tears, "I've missed you Brucie.."

Bruce looked at Tony sadly, "I know and I'm sorry... I should have finished more work so you wouldn't be stuck with all of these unfinished projects." He finished with a sad chuckle. That got Tony to smile a little.

"So how's ghost life been? Haunt anyone?" Tony asked trying to keep his feelings bottled up. Somewhere during the conversation both Bruce and Tony had sat down on the floor. Tony tried to keep the tears out of his eyes as he looked Bruce over. Bruce's once happy eyes were dull and full of pain. Bruce looked paler and his demeanor was not happy like it should be. It killed Tony on the inside. He should be working with Bruce in the lab and joking around with the equipment, not sitting here with Bruce dead and Tony trying to drink himself to death.

Bruce gave a sad smile, "Nah hauntings to boring I prefer ghosting." He kept his sad smile as he stared into Tony's sad eyes. The dark circles around Tony's eyes had become worse. Tony's eyes were bloodshot from crying and he looked tortured.

Tony gave a confused look, "Ghosting?" He asked as his voice cracked a little from the tears he was holding back.

"Basically I just float around and watch everyone while they walk through me." Bruce explained as he looked down at his hands self consciously.

Tony gave a small chuckle, "Sounds like so much fun. If I was a ghost I'd be scaring the crap out of people that deserved it."

Bruce smirked, "I think that's when people call the ghost busters."

Tony laughed a little more, "Well that's one place I'm not going to call. I wouldn't want them taking my Brucie away." Tony blushed as. He realized at what he had said. He then looked sad. He and Bruce had easily fallen back into their friendly banter just like when he was still alive, but Tony wouldn't have that anymore because Bruce was dead and who knew what his unfinished business was. Plus once Bruce would finish it he'd disappear and Tony would be alone again. Tony felt selfish for not wanting that to happen.

Bruce looked away sadly, "You look tired Tony you should sleep..." He said quietly.

Tony looked up with his hurt showing in his eyes, "Of course I'm tired Bruce! You're dead!" He cried out. _You were taken from me! The only person I've ever truly loved just ripped from me before we even had a chance! _He finished in his head. "I'm gunna go to bed.." He said quietly before standing up and leaving. He hid the tears streaming down his face as he rushed to his room. He burried his face into the pillow as he cried. _I miss you Bruce..._  
Bruce just looked away sadly and dissipated.

•••

Bruce just floated mindlessly as his thoughts whirled. It hurt him to be the cause of Tony's pain. It hurt him to know he wouldn't be able to have Tony's hand brush against his as they work in the lab. To never feel the way Tony would run his hand through Bruce's hai. Never to feel what kissing him would be like. _Why am I even here! I'm dead aren't I? All I'm doing is hurting the man I love!_ He hadn't realized he had been yelling out loud. He was to lost in his sea of thoughts to even realize where he was.

Tony looked up from his breakfast. It had been weeks since he last saw Bruce. He had spent the past few weeks sulking and drinking even more. He would ignore the worried looks from his friend as he isolated himself even more. Whenever someone would try to console himhe would just snap and say they didn't understand. He was like a hurt animal, and the more his pain grew the less help he wanted. His mind had beenclouded by thoughts and feelings he thought would die with Bruce. His heart was heavy and he wanted nothing more than to be without feelings so that all of his pain would go away. He would rather be numb than miss Bruce this much. He had began to think that the ghostly sighting had been a alcohol induced vision, so when he heard Bruce's yell he was startled. His heart swelled at the thought. _Bruce loves_ _me_? _He loves me! _"B-Bruce?" He said incredulously.

Bruce's thoughts settled on one thought. Tony. Bruce focused and appeared in front of Tony and gave a sad sniffle, "I guess the secrets out huh?"

Tony practically jumped from his chair and attempted to hug Bruce. His heart plummeted when he went right through Bruce. Tears began to sting his eyes. _Why did it have to be this way! This isn't fucking fair! Why..._ "I love you too Brucie. I've always l-loved you.." He choked out as tears began to stream down his face. The only thing that made him feel better was the small smile on Bruce's face, and the fact that some of the tortured look in Bruce's eyes disappeared. Tony sniffled and smiled sadly as a white light appeared behind Bruce. He knew what it meant. His Brucie was going to go where he should if been this entire time.

Bruce smiled and sniffled as tears streamed down his own face. "Well this sucks doesn't it..." He commented in a rough, thick voice from trying to keep his tears inside. "I don't want to leave you..."

Tony gave Bruce a stern glare, "No. I'm not going to have you turn into some crazy, scary ass ghost because of me. You deserve this Bruce I want you to be happy.."

Bruce looked at Tony sadly, "I'll go, but promise me you won't kill yourself. I've seen the gun Tony. You just find someone else to love okay? You deserve something better than someone who's dead.." He said as he held back tears.

"I'll always love you Bruce. I promise I won't kill myself because I know it would hurt you more than anything else.. Now you quit wasting your time talking to me. You get to rest now kay Brucie.." He said with a wavering smile as tears threatened to burst.

Bruce smiled through his tears, "I'm going to miss you Tony but if you come up there too fast I swear I'll kill you again." He said with a stern glare.

"Trust me I won't." Tony said as he watched Bruce disappear into the light. When the light vanished Tony cried silently into his hands. He didn't even realize someone had picked him up until he felt someone's hand run through his hair. It was Steve. Tony didn't care that Steve was holding him. In fact he was grateful for the human contact and curled closer to Steve as he cried.

•••

For a long while Tony was just silent. Nobody could get him to speak. He had started sleeping in Bruce's room, and though nobody would talk about it he could be heard crying every night. During the day he would just walk around the tower and avoid the labs. He was so quiet and it was so unlike him. Finally one day when Tony was clutching one of Bruce's pillows Steve picked him up and held him close. Tony didn't put up a fight and just cried into the pillow while Steve held him.

•••

_Dear Tony, you wouldn't believe how many people are here! I found my mom... I miss you. Your kitten is cute, your hair looks a little long though. I'll have to thank Steve one day for keeping you safe. I love you so much..._

•••

_Dear Tony, You're getting grays in your hair. It actually looks kind of good. Still missing you. You should get that wrist looked at..._

•••

_Dear Tony, seventy years old and your still kicking like your twenty one. Just don't kick too hard we wouldn't want you to get hurt. I love you... I miss you.._

•••

_Dear Tony, it's been so long. You look tired and sad. I can feel that I'll see you soon. I'm making special preparations. Steve's here, so is Nat and Clint. We all miss you... I know the cancer hurts but it'll be over soon. Then we can be to together again and we will have the added benifit of not being able to die. You're so strong Tony_ _but you can rest now it's been long enough. _

•••

Bruce smiled as he greeted Tony with a long hug. Tony's youth had been restored and he was over joyed to see Bruce. Tony then pulled Bruce into a long overdue kiss as tears streamed down his just cried happily and held onto Bruce as he held him. Tony couldn't stop smiling as he looked into Bruce's bright eyes once again. As he and Bruce walked towards the group of people that were smiling

Tony just held onto Bruce and kissed him again. "I waited for you Brucie just like you asked. God I've missed you so much," he murmured.

Bruce chuckled and kissed Tony again, "I know Tony, I know." He wiped at Tony's tears and kissed them away. "You've been so strong Tony..."

Tony smiled with a small sniffle, " I love you."

**_The End_**


End file.
